Soul Eater: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous Souls
by Jinx Jibril
Summary: Meister Ladybug and her weapon Chat Noir, are students of the DWMA sent on an undercover mission all the way in the beautiful city called Paris. Hawkmoth, or more commonly known as Papillon, has the unique ability to change pure human souls to corrupted kishin ones. Ladybug and Chat Noir must defeat Hawkmoth, while keeping their identities a secret. Even from each other.
1. Prologue

**_In the day time, she was Marinette._**

"Ladybug! Behind you!" Chat Noir warned. She quickly jumped back, dodging the kishin's attacks.

This time, the kishin was a boy who had been bullied relentlessly throughout his life. His eyes were painted with sadness, he already had eaten a dozen pure human souls. Ladybug kept dodging the attacks, trying to think of something.

"Hey Chat?" Ladybug threw up her yo-yo, pulling herself up to one of the beams, away from the enemy.

"Ladybug….come, come out wherever you are!" Singsonged the kishin. There was a sick smile plastered on his face. A once pure soul, twisted into something so inhumane, made Ladybug disgusted.

Ladybug looked at her black yo-yo, and saw her partner's, Chat Noir's, reflection.

"Yes, my lady?" He purred, his eyebrows wiggling and eats twitching.

Ladybug held back a laugh, not wanting to give away her position, "Are you almost ready to do that thing yet?"

 ** _Just a normal girl, with a normal life._**

"Ooo, our signature move?" A smirk was plastered on Chat Noir's face, a smirk that made Ladybug happy he was her partner. If she ever had to face a villain with his smile, one that wasn't twisted or corrupted, but rather playful and sincere - she wasn't sure if she'd have the guts to finish that person off.

"We have three signature moves, silly kitty." She teased.

"Well, lucky charm is at one-hundred percent, my lady." He winked.

Ladybug smiled, standing up on the beam. She threw up her yo-yo, a green aura glowing around it. "Lucky...charm!"

The kishin turned towards the spotted heroine, delighted to finally fight. What he wasn't expecting, however, was for her small yo-yo to be turned into a giant scythe. It was black with a shamrock green paw print in the corner and four, large, cat scratch marks on the blade of it.

 ** _But there's something about her, that no one knows yet._**

"Kishin!" Ladybug boomed, swinging back the scythe.

" _We're going to take your soul!_ " The kishin heard two voices talking at once, one was for sure Ladybug's and the other a male's. The Kishin tried to scurry out of the warehouse, but Ladybug already jumped above him, ready to pounce.

"Purrrification at one-hundred percent." The male voice said, right when Ladybug was already swinging her scythe and in mid-air.

" _Time to purify!_ " The two voices echoed in his head, that's when he heard it, that's when he felt it. There was a sharp sound, like a pair of scissors snipping next to his ear. In his core, it felt like a dozen cats clawing at his insides, then, he was filled with a fuzzy feeling - as if a ton of ladybugs crawled up, fluttering in his stomach.

The kishin, who was no longer a kishin, looked up dazed. There was a red butterfly floating from his abdomen, it was a horrid red. The boy was confused, the butterfly tried flying away, but a boy with cat ears and glowing green eyes caught it, swallowing it whole.

"Thank you for the meal, bugaboo." The cat got down on one knee, and kissed the vigilante the boy knew as Ladybug. "I hope you can take me out again, sometime soon."

The boy blacked out before he could see Ladybug's answer, not knowing he would forget everything by the time morning came.

Ladybug giggled, swiping her hand away. "I'd kill a thousand souls for you, alley cat."

 ** _'Cause she had a secret._**


	2. The Beginnings

It happened about a year ago, her and her partner got a call from Death himself.

"What did you do?" Ladybug whispered harshly when she saw her teammate, Chat Noir.

"Me?" He whispered back. "Nothing! Why do you always assume I did something?" His voice cracked often when he got defensive, it always made Ladybug giggle.

"Because you're bad luck, kitty cat." Ladybug retorted. Chat's face went red, and they walked the rest of the way to the death room in silence.

They've been partners since school started, and Ladybug couldn't ask for a better one. They were drawn together like fate. Ladybug always had good luck, she presented that one the first day when she randomly guessed all the multiple choice questions and got them all correct. Chat on the other hand had horrible luck, he was the only one who couldn't transform into a normal weapon for a month, he pencil kept breaking, all the sodas that weren't given to him from his Lady exploded on him.

Ladybug liked that she could bring the unfortunate boy some happiness, even with all his puns and cheesy pick up lines.

Both of them were also some of the few students that chose stage names, names that weren't really their own name. They both didn't want to worry those around them, Ladybug's parents would freak if they found out she was running around as a meister. But it was something she always aspired to do, ever since she saw a meister and weapon up close as a kid.

Ladybug didn't know Chat's backstory, but she didn't need to. She respected her partner, so much that she never asked for Chat's real name or who he was behind his mask.

Chat had golden messy blonde hair, and stunning green eyes. Both his irises and sclera were a glimmering emerald. Chat wore a black varsity jacket, the sleeves were a dark gray and the main part black. He wore green jeans and black sneakers, his hands had gloves on them that could extend into claws. For his cat ears, they were placed on a black sweat band, there was a green paw print on there as well. To top it all off, his black mask that was above his Cheshire grin.

Ladybug herself chose an outfit that reflected her other persona. She wore a black trench coat, with a navy blue sweater vest underneath - a white collared button down, and a light blue tie tucked underneath. Her petaled skirt had a ladybug print, black knee highs, and red sneakers. Her blue-black hair was pulled into two high pigtails with red ribbons.

When they reached the death room, Ladybug felt a little nostalgia. The last time she was here, was also her first time - when her and Chat first became partners.

No one wanted to be partners with Chat at first, he couldn't transform and the first weapon he transformed into was a yo-yo.

" _I swear! I can turn into a better weapon...ju-just not on command all the time._ " Chat begged the other students, but they all seemed uninterested. Ladybug felt bad for the boy, she thought some other weapons were interesting: a chainsaw, twin swords, axe. But they all seemed so violent, Ladybug felt uncomfortable with them. A yo-yo? Completely harmless! To slice into a soul with it though may be a bit hard.

" _What else can you turn into?_ " Ladybug asked. She must have surprised him, because Chat yelped.

Chat's face reddened, then he quickly got ahold of himself. " _A scythe, baton, and probably other things...it's kinda hard to control. Yo-yo is the only one I can do on command._ "

A multi weapon? That was really rare, the other people probably didn't believe Chat. But Ladybug trusted him, trusted him enough that she was able to give him enough strength to change into a weapon of choice.

Chat insisted on the name 'Lucky Charm', saying that's what she should say when he's able to transform. That way they don't just scream "Scythe!" and lose the element of surprise. He also made a bunch of pick up lines about how she was his lucky charm.

Opposite of Lucky Charm, was Cataclysm. Sometimes, when Chat had enough energy, he can completely crumble an entire object with one hit. This came in handy when the enemy had strong armor, or a shield, that made it almost impossible to get to the soul. Almost, but not quite.

They've been playing it safe with the amount of weapons Chat could become, but changing took some serious energy - from both Chat and Ladybug. So they stuck to the three they knew.

" _You two have made a vast improvement in the past few months, I'm very impressed._ " Death had told them, they both tried to hide their excitement. "I _think you two are ready to learn a very special move, one that is very hard to do. No one has done it in a long time, but the last two who mastered this move - well, you two remind me of them._ "

That's when they learned purification. It was similar to Witch-Hunt slash, the ability to remove all traces of evil from a person. Purification was a little different, it could take a human soul that turned into a kishin, back into their human soul before it was lost in the darkness forever. Purification reverted a soul back to its original form, while Witch-Hunt took away evil.

It's a move they rarely ever used, most kishin a were beyond help and couldn't be saved. But Ladybug and Chat were able to climb to the top of the ranks like wildfire, slow at first then fast.

They trained everyday, and they were different from other meister and weapons. Ladybug used Chat's yo-yo form as a distraction along with items around them, it didn't do much damage but when they used Lucky Charm - it all went to hell for their enemy.

They weren't at the very top, but they were content with the progress they've been making. Even if Chat may think he's bad luck, and insist Ladybug was good luck, she often felt she was lucky because he was her partner. She could never ask for anyone else. Not even Spirit, the death weapon.

Ladybug opened the door, and walked down the aisle. It always made her slightly scared with the giant guillotines above them, but she was pretty sure they were just for show.

It took a few minutes, but they finally reached the death room. The room had wallpaper that resembled a sky, and a black circular platform in the middle. The room was surrounded by desert that seemed never ending, crosses and gravestones everywhere. On the platform, was a single object: a mirror.

"Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir." Lord Death turned from the mirror, an image of a boy with blue hair dissolving. "It's great to see you two."

Lord Death had menacing yellow eyes and black hair with three stripes that went horizontally. He wore a black cloak with a skull brooch, and buttons going down. Lord Death was actually quite young, the real Lord Death died in the fight with the original kishin. Lord Death's son, Death the Kid, took his spot and was now known as Lord Death. Ladybug never knew the former Death, but as intimidating as this one seemed, she thought he was the perfect Lord Death. He sparked fear yet trust all at once, a hard thing to come up.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well, Lord Death." Ladybug said formally.

"Oh please," Death snickered. "Call me Kid, Lord Death was my father's name."

Ladybug thought it was an odd request, but accepted it anyway.

"On to business," Kid started. "There have been multiple recent incidents in Paris involving kishins, but these are different." Various images were shown on the gigantic mirror, before and after images. On the left, was pictures of normal civilians. And on the right, those same civilians altered into something dark and twisted.

"These people, experienced negative emotions and were able to turn into kishins - without eating human souls." Kid's eyes darted from Ladybug to Chat, observing their reactions. Both looked at the photos instensly, devouring Kid's every word. They were both shocked, but didn't show it. Their concern for the citizens out ruled the time they could take to gape at the situation.

"I need you two to head over to this location and used purification on the citizens." Kid continued. "Someone is pulling the strings, but it won't be an easy task. You two will have to go undercover. If you just roamed around as Ladybug and Chat Noir, got upset or something, the person behind this will jump at the chance to kishinize you."

They both understood, they would have to become normal civilians by day, Ladybug and Chat Noir by night.

"I already authorized you two to move there, your parents believe just new jobs opened there to dispel any suspicion. Also before jumping into action, take a month to absorb what's going on. Don't just jump right into fighting, or your covers will most likely be blown."

Chat nodded. "So, where is this place?"

One, large image appeared on the mirror. One of the world's seven wonders, the Eiffel Tower.

Kid turned from the image, looking at the duo.

"Paris."

* * *

 **Sorry there was a mistake when I uploaded, thank you Sunny Lighter for pointing it out**


	3. Adrien Agreste

Ever since that day, the multi-weapon Chat Noir, became the infamous Adrien Agreste. His father always wanted to be a fashion designer, and he was really good at it too, so it seemed only natural when a job offering opened up for Gabriel in Paris.

To create his own persona, Adrien let his father turn him into a model. He quickly became well known, he'd even seen girls fawn over his posters in the streets. He just wished a certain lady would do the same.

Adrien began to think he was having Ladybug withdrawal symptoms. He hasn't seen his partner in a week's time now, still three more weeks till he was reunited with his lady. But they had to lay low, it was apart of their mission. Observe, note, then conquer.

A part, a _very_ small part, of Adrien was thankful he didn't have to become Chat Noir. He was still adjusting to his school and modeling life, there was so much he had to do, the only times he could think of Ladybug was when he laid at night awake - hoping by some miracle, she'd swing through his window and hug him.

Ha, as if.

"Yo, Adrien!" Adrien turned and saw Nino, the only real friend he's made in his small time at school. Nino had a bunch of interesting things to tell about what the average teenage boy did in his spare time. Adrien had to lie and say he was homeschooled before coming here, which actually wasn't a complete lie. He was homeschooled for basic studies, but he did attend the DWMA to learn how to become a weapon.

Nino was much different from the teens at the Death Weapon Meister Academy, which is one of the many reasons why Adrien liked Nino. The only person Adrien really got along with at the DWMA was Ladybug, everyone else didn't think of Chat Noir as much except her. And Nino liked Adrien. Boring, modeling, rich boy, Adrien.

"Hey Nino!" Adrien smiled. It was beginning to feel natural, walking to school everyday with his new friend, to have his only worries be his homework and modeling career. But he couldn't get too attached to this life, even if he wanted to, not when his lady and innocent people needed him.

The two boys walked to school, laughing about a show that was on last night. Nino didn't waste anytime showing Adrien everything, all the new music and fantastic television shows.

They finally arrived at the steps of their school, Collège Françoise Dupont. "Shhh…" Nino held up his arm, stopping Adrien from walking. Adrien looked at his best friend both curious, and confused.

"That's the girl I was talking about! The really cute one!" The DJ whispered-screamed. Nino wouldn't shut up about a cute girl in their class, shocked Adrien hadn't noticed her. The only girl he knew was Chloe Bourgeois, who he wished he could unknow.

Adrien followed his direction, and saw a girl their age with cute pigtails and pink jeans. She was talking to a girl he knew as Alya. The cute girl was stomping her feet, her butt jiggling as she told Alya a story.

Adrien felt his face turn red, and turned away. Luckily, Nino didn't notice, he was too busy smiling like an idiot at her.

"What's her name?" Adrien asked.

"Marinette." Nino said, he sounded like he was on cloud nine.

"Well alright, lover boy," Adrien wrapped his arm around Nino's shoulders. "During lunch, me, you, Alya, and Marinette."

Just because Adrien's love life wasn't perfect, didn't mean his best friend's had to be the same.

But leave it to Chat Noir, to get caught up in some bad luck.


End file.
